With the development of internet and computer technology, face exchange has become a new hot topic among public. Multiple application with face exchange function are developed, which provide people with a source of enjoyment.
In the prior art, typically, a face recognition is performed on a face region in a static image, and then the face region in an original image may be extracted and placed in a target image. After that, a face fusion or a naturalization processing and the like may be performed to obtain a natural image, such that a face exchange may be finished. However, since there is a certain difference between a facial feature of the exchanged image and that of the original image, the image effect is dissatisfied.